Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, may provide various processing capabilities. For example, mobile devices may provide personal digital assistant (PDA) features, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., e-mail) with a desktop computer, and so forth.
In addition, such devices may have wireless communications capabilities. More particularly, mobile devices may employ various communications technologies to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile e-mail access, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and radio) reception. Exemplary wireless communications technologies include cellular, satellite, and mobile data networking technologies.
Furthermore, devices may include multiple radios to handle different wireless technologies. For such a device, the use of multiple radios typically needs multiple antennas, one for each radio. Multiple antennas increase device expenses, as well as consume additional space and resources for a device. Multiple antennas may also cause mutual interference between radios. This may be particularly problematic for devices with smaller form-factors, such as a mobile computing device. As a result, performance degradation may occur. This degradation can impair or even prevent the device performing various communications applications.
Arrangements for enabling multiple radios to share a single antenna may result in two different path loss values through the RF front end. Existing wireless solutions, however, may provide only a single power amplifier gain table for a radio. A single gain table cannot compensate for different path losses found in the RF front end. The result of such an arrangement is lower than desired operational throughput and range for the associated device. Thus, a need exists for a solution that can dynamically provide gain values for different path losses found within an RF front end of a shared antenna system.